Oscar al miglior attore
L'Oscar al miglior attore viene assegnato all'attore maggiormente votato dall'Academy. L'elenco mostra il vincitore di ogni anno, seguito dagli attori che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni attore viene indicato il film che gli è valso la nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi. Se è presente un solo titolo il film è italiano o, più spesso, non è stato distribuito in Italia o è stato distribuito usando il titolo originale). Gli anni indicati sono quelli in cui è stato assegnato il premio e non quello in cui è stato interpretato il film. Nel 1930 si sono svolte due diverse edizioni del premio, una ad aprile ed una a novembre, mentre nel 1933 non è stato assegnato alcun premio. Per maggiori informazioni si veda la voce Cerimonie dei premi Oscar. * 1929 ** Emil Jannings - Crepuscolo di gloria (The Last Command) e Nel gorgo del peccato (The Way of All Flesh) ** Richard Barthelmess - The Noose e Ferro e fuoco (The Patent Leather Kid) ** Charlie Chaplin - Il circo (The Circus) (eliminato poi dalle candidature per assegnargli un Oscar speciale) * 1930 (aprile) ** Warner Baxter - Notte di tradimento (In Old Arizona) ** George Bancroft - La mazzata (Thunderbolt) ** Chester Morris - Alibi ** Paul Muni - The Valiant ** Lewis Stone - Lo zar folle (The Patriot) * 1930 (novembre) ** George Arliss - Disraeli ** George Arliss - La dea verde (The Green Goddess) ** Wallace Beery - Carcere (The Big House) ** Maurice Chevalier - La conquista dell'America (The Big Pond) e Il principe consorte (The Love Parade) ** Ronald Colman - Cercasi avventura (Bulldog Drummond) e L'isola del diavolo (Condemned) ** Lawrence Tibbett - Amore gitano (The Rogue Song) * 1931 ** Lionel Barrymore - Io amo (A Free Soul) ** Adolphe Menjou - The Front Page (The Front Page) ** Jackie Cooper - Skippy ** Richard Dix - I pionieri del west (Cimarron) ** Fredric March - The Royal Family of Broadway * 1932 ** Wallace Beery - Il campione (The Champ) e Fredric March - Il dottor Jekyll (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) ** Alfred Lunt - The Guardsman * 1934 ** Charles Laughton - Le sei mogli di Enrico VIII (The Private Life of Henry VIII) ** Leslie Howard - La strana realtà di Peter Standish (Berkeley Square) ** Paul Muni - Io sono un evaso (I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang) * 1935 ** Clark Gable - Accadde una notte (It Happened One Night) ** Frank Morgan - Gli amori di Benvenuto Cellini (The Affairs of Cellini) ** William Powell - L'uomo ombra (The Thin Man) * 1936 ** Victor McLaglen - Il traditore (The Informer) ** Clark Gable - La tragedia del Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) ** Charles Laughton - La tragedia del Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) ** Franchot Tone - La tragedia del Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) * 1937 ** Paul Muni - La vita del dottor Pasteur (The Story of Louis Pasteur) ** Gary Cooper - È arrivata la felicità (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) ** Walter Huston - Infedeltà (Dodsworth) ** William Powell - L'impareggiabile Godfrey (My Man Godfrey) ** Spencer Tracy - San Francisco * 1938 ** Spencer Tracy - Capitani coraggiosi (Captains Courageous) ** Charles Boyer - Maria Walewska (Conquest) ** Fredric March - È nata una stella (A Star Is Born) ** Robert Montgomery - Notturno tragico (Night Must Fall) ** Paul Muni - Emilio Zola (The Life of Emile Zola) * 1939 ** Spencer Tracy - La città dei ragazzi (Boys Town) ** Charles Boyer - Un'americana nella Casbah (Algiers) ** James Cagney - Angeli con la faccia sporca (Angels with Dirty Faces) ** Robert Donat - La cittadella (The Citadel) ** Leslie Howard - Pigmalione (Pygmalion) * 1940 ** Robert Donat - Addio, Mr. Chips! (Goodbye, Mr. Chips) ** Clark Gable - Via col vento (Gone With the Wind) ** Laurence Olivier - Cime tempestose (Wuthering Heights) ** Mickey Rooney - Piccoli attori conosciuto anche come Ragazzi attori (Babes in Arms) ** James Stewart - Mr. Smith va a Washington (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) * 1941 ** James Stewart - Scandalo a Filadelfia (The Philadelphia Story) ** Charlie Chaplin - Il grande dittatore (The Great Dictator) ** Henry Fonda - Furore (The Grapes of Wrath) ** Raymond Massey - Abramo Lincoln in Illinois (Abe Lincoln in Illinois) ** Laurence Olivier - Rebecca, la prima moglie (Rebecca) * 1942 ** Gary Cooper - Il sergente York (Sergeant York) ** Cary Grant - Ho sognato un angelo (Penny Serenade) ** Walter Huston - L'oro del demonio (The Devil and Daniel Webster conosciuto anche come All That Money Can Buy) ** Robert Montgomery - L'inafferrabile signor Jordan (Here Comes Mr. Jordan) ** Orson Welles - Quarto potere (Citizen Kane) * 1943 ** James Cagney - Ribalta di gloria (Yankee Doodle Dandy) ** Ronald Colman - Prigionieri del passato (Random Harvest) ** Gary Cooper - L'idolo delle folle (The Pride of the Yankees) ** Walter Pidgeon - La signora Miniver (Mrs. Miniver) ** Monty Woolley - The Pied Piper * 1944 ** Paul Lukas - Quando il giorno verrà (Watch on the Rhine) ** Humphrey Bogart - Casablanca ** Gary Cooper - Per chi suona la campana (For Whom the Bell Tolls) ** Walter Pidgeon - Madame Curie ** Mickey Rooney - La commedia umana (The Human Comedy) * 1945 ** Bing Crosby - La mia via (Going My Way) ** Charles Boyer - Angoscia (Gaslight) ** Barry Fitzgerald - La mia via (Going My Way) ** Cary Grant - Il ribelle (None but the Lonely Heart) ** Alexander Knox - Wilson * 1946 ** Ray Milland - Giorni perduti (The Lost Weekend) ** Bing Crosby - Le campane di Santa Maria (The Bells of St. Mary's) ** Gene Kelly - Due marinai e una ragazza (Anchors Aweigh) ** Gregory Peck - Le chiavi del paradiso (The Keys of the Kingdom) ** Cornel Wilde - L'eterna armonia (A Song to Remember) * 1947 ** Fredric March - I migliori anni della nostra vita (The Best Years of Our Lives) ** Laurence Olivier - Enrico V (Henry V) ** Larry Parks - Al Jolson (The Jolson Story) ** Gregory Peck - Il cucciolo (The Yearling) ** James Stewart - La vita è meravigliosa (It's a Wonderful Life) * 1948 ** Ronald Colman - Doppia vita (A Double Life) ** John Garfield - Anima e corpo (Body and Soul) ** Gregory Peck - Barriera invisibile (Gentleman's Agreement) ** Michael Redgrave - Il lutto si addice ad Elettra (Mourning Becomes Electra) ** William Powell - Vita col padre (Life with Father) * 1949 ** Laurence Olivier - Amleto (Hamlet) ** Lew Ayres - Johnny Belinda ** Montgomery Clift - Odissea tragica (The Search) ** Dan Dailey - When My Baby Smiles at Me ** Clifton Webb - Governante rubacuori (Sitting Pretty) * 1950 ** Broderick Crawford - Tutti gli uomini del re (All the King's Men) ** Kirk Douglas - Il grande campione (Champion) ** Gregory Peck - Cielo di fuoco (Twelve O'Clock High) ** Richard Todd - Cuore solitario (The Hasty Heart) ** John Wayne - Iwo Jima deserto di fuoco (Sands of Iwo Jima) * 1951 ** José Ferrer - Cirano di Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac) ** Louis Calhern - The Magnificent Yankee ** William Holden - Viale del tramonto (Sunset Boulevard) ** James Stewart - Harvey ** Spencer Tracy - Il padre della sposa (Father of the Bride) * 1952 ** Humphrey Bogart - La regina d'Africa (The African Queen) ** Marlon Brando - Un tram chiamato desiderio (A Streetcar Named Desire) ** Montgomery Clift - Un posto al sole (A Place in the Sun) ** Arthur Kennedy - Vittoria sulle tenebre (Bright Victory) ** Fredric March - Morte di un commesso viaggiatore (Death of a Salesman) * 1953 ** Gary Cooper - Mezzogiorno di fuoco (High Noon) ** Marlon Brando - Viva Zapata! ** Kirk Douglas - Il bruto e la bella (The Bad and the Beautiful) ** José Ferrer - Moulin Rouge ** Alec Guinness - L'incredibile avventura di Mr. Holland (The Lavender Hill Mob) * 1954 ** William Holden - Stalag 17 - L'inferno dei vivi (Stalag 17) ** Marlon Brando - Giulio Cesare (Julius Caesar) ** Richard Burton - La tunica (The Robe) ** Montgomery Clift - Da qui all'eternità (From Here to Eternity) ** Burt Lancaster - Da qui all'eternità (From Here to Eternity) * 1955 ** Marlon Brando - Fronte del porto (On the Waterfront) ** Humphrey Bogart - L'ammutinamento del Caine (The Caine Mutiny) ** Bing Crosby - La ragazza di campagna (The Country Girl) ** James Mason - È nata una stella (A Star Is Born) ** Dan O'Herlihy - Le avventure di Robinson Crusoe (Las aventuras de Robinson Crusoe) * 1956 ** Ernest Borgnine - Marty, vita di un timido (Marty) ** James Cagney - Amami o lasciami (Love Me or Leave Me) ** James Dean - La valle dell'Eden (East of Eden) ** Frank Sinatra - L'uomo dal braccio d'oro (The Man with the Golden Arm) ** Spencer Tracy - Giorno maledetto (Bad Day at Black Rock) * 1957 ** Yul Brynner - Il Re ed io (The King and I) ** James Dean - Il gigante (Giant) ** Kirk Douglas - Brama di vivere (Lust for Life) ** Rock Hudson - Il gigante (Giant) ** Laurence Olivier - Riccardo III (Richard III) * 1958 ** Alec Guinness - Il ponte sul fiume Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai) ** Marlon Brando - Sayonara ** Anthony Franciosa - Un cappello pieno di pioggia (A Hatful of Rain) ** Charles Laughton - Testimone d'accusa (Witness for the Prosecution) ** Anthony Quinn - Selvaggio è il vento (Wild Is the Wind) * 1959 ** David Niven - Tavole separate (Separate Tables) ** Tony Curtis - La parete di fango (The Defiant Ones) ** Paul Newman - La gatta sul tetto che scotta (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) ** Sidney Poitier - La parete di fango (The Defiant Ones) ** Spencer Tracy - Il vecchio e il mare (The Old Man and the Sea) * 1960 ** Charlton Heston - Ben-Hur ** Laurence Harvey - La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top) ** Jack Lemmon - A qualcuno piace caldo (Some Like It Hot) ** Paul Muni - Addio dott. Abelman! (The Last Angry Man) ** James Stewart - Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) * 1961 ** Burt Lancaster - Il figlio di Giuda (Elmer Gantry) ** Trevor Howard - Figli e amanti (Sons and Lovers) ** Jack Lemmon - L'appartamento (The Apartment) ** Laurence Olivier - Gli sfasati (The Entertainer) ** Spencer Tracy - E l'uomo creò Satana! (Inherit the Wind) * 1962 ** Maximilian Schell - Vincitori e vinti (Judgment at Nuremberg) ** Charles Boyer - Fanny ** Paul Newman - ''Lo spaccone (The Hustler) ** Spencer Tracy - Vincitori e vinti (Judgment at Nuremberg) ** Stuart Whitman - Il marchio (The Mark) * 1963 ** Gregory Peck - Il buio oltre la siepe (To Kill a Mockingbird) ** Burt Lancaster - L'uomo di Alcatraz (Birdman of Alcatraz) ** Jack Lemmon - I giorni del vino e delle rose (Days of Wine and Roses) ** Marcello Mastroianni - Divorzio all'italiana ** Peter O'Toole - Lawrence d'Arabia (Lawrence of Arabia) * 1964 ** Sidney Poitier - I gigli del campo (Lilies of the Field) ** Albert Finney - Tom Jones ** Richard Harris - Io sono un campione (This Sporting Life) ** Rex Harrison - Cleopatra ** Paul Newman - Hud il selvaggio (Hud) * 1965 ** Rex Harrison - My Fair Lady ** Richard Burton - Becket e il suo re (Becket) ** Peter O'Toole - Becket e il suo re (Becket) ** Anthony Quinn - Zorba il greco (Zorba the Greek) ** Peter Sellers - Il dottor Stranamore, ovvero: come imparai a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba (Dr. Strangelove or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb) * 1966 ** Lee Marvin - Cat Ballou ** Richard Burton - La spia che venne dal freddo (The Spy Who Came in from the Cold) ** Laurence Olivier - Otello (Othello) ** Rod Steiger - L'uomo del banco dei pegni (The Pawnbroker) ** Oskar Werner - La nave dei folli (Ship of Fools) * 1967 ** Paul Scofield - Un uomo per tutte le stagioni (A Man for All Seasons) ** Alan Arkin - Arrivano i russi, arrivano i russi (The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming) ** Richard Burton - Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?) ** Michael Caine - Alfie ** Steve McQueen - Quelli della "San Pablo" (The Sand Pebbles) * 1968 ** Rod Steiger - La calda notte dell'ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night) ** Warren Beatty - Gangster Story (Bonnie and Clyde) ** Dustin Hoffman - Il laureato (The Graduate) ** Paul Newman - Nick Mano Fredda (Cool Hand Luke) ** Spencer Tracy - Indovina chi viene a cena? (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) * 1969 ** Cliff Robertson - I due mondi di Charly (Charly) ** Alan Arkin - L'urlo del silenzio (The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter) ** Alan Bates - L'uomo di Kiev (The Fixer) ** Ron Moody - Oliver! ** Peter O'Toole - Il leone d'inverno (The Lion in Winter) * 1970 ** John Wayne - Il Grinta (True Grit) ** Richard Burton - Anna dei mille giorni (Anne of the Thousand Days) ** Dustin Hoffman - Un uomo da marciapiede (Midnight Cowboy) ** Peter O'Toole - Goodbye Mr. Chips ** Jon Voight - Un uomo da marciapiede (Midnight Cowboy) * 1971 ** George C. Scott (rifiutato)- Patton, generale d'acciaio (Patton) ** Melvyn Douglas - Anello di sangue (I Never Sang for My Father) ** James Earl Jones - Per salire più in basso (The Great White Hope) ** Jack Nicholson - Cinque pezzi facili (Five Easy Pieces) ** Ryan O'Neal - Love Story * 1972 ** Gene Hackman - Il braccio violento della legge (The French Connection) ** Peter Finch - Domenica, maledetta domenica (Sunday Bloody Sunday) ** Walter Matthau - Vedovo aitante, bisognoso affetto offresi anche babysitter (Kotch) ** George C. Scott - Anche i dottori ce l'hanno (The Hospital) ** Topol - Il violinista sul tetto (Fiddler on the Roof) * 1973 ** Marlon Brando (rifiutato) - Il padrino (The Godfather) ** Michael Caine - Gli insospettabili (Sleuth) ** Laurence Olivier - Gli insospettabili (Sleuth) ** Peter O'Toole - La classe dirigente (The Ruling Class) ** Paul Winfield - Sounder * 1974 ** Jack Lemmon - Salvate la tigre (Save the Tiger) ** Marlon Brando - Ultimo tango a Parigi (Last Tango in Paris) ** Jack Nicholson - L'ultima corvée (The Last Detail) ** Al Pacino - Serpico ** Robert Redford - La stangata (The Sting) * 1975 ** Art Carney - Harry e Tonto (Harry and Tonto) ** Albert Finney - Assassinio sull'Orient Express (Murder on the Orient Express) ** Dustin Hoffman - Lenny ** Jack Nicholson - Chinatown ** Al Pacino - Il padrino - Parte II (The Godfather: Part II) * 1976 ** Jack Nicholson - Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) ** Walter Matthau - I ragazzi irresistibili (The Sunshine Boys) ** Al Pacino - Quel pomeriggio di un giorno da cani (Dog Day Afternoon) ** Maximilian Schell - The Man in the Glass Booth ** James Whitmore - Give 'em Hell, Harry! * 1977 ** Peter Finch (postumo) - Quinto potere (Network) ** Robert De Niro - Taxi Driver ** Giancarlo Giannini - Pasqualino Settebellezze ** William Holden - Quinto potere (Network) ** Sylvester Stallone - Rocky * 1978 ** Richard Dreyfuss - Goodbye amore mio! (The Goodbye Girl) ** Woody Allen - Io e Annie (Annie Hall) ** Richard Burton - Equus ** Marcello Mastroianni - Una giornata particolare ** John Travolta - La febbre del sabato sera (Saturday Night Fever) * 1979 ** Jon Voight - Tornando a casa (Coming Home) ** Warren Beatty - Il paradiso può attendere (Heaven Can Wait) ** Gary Busey - The Buddy Holly Story ** Robert De Niro - Il cacciatore (The Deer Hunter) ** Laurence Olivier - I ragazzi venuti dal Brasile (The Boys from Brazil) * 1980 ** Dustin Hoffman - Kramer contro Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer) ** Jack Lemmon - La sindrome cinese (The China Syndrome) ** Roy Scheider - All that jazz - Lo spettacolo continua (All That Jazz) ** Peter Sellers - Oltre il giardino (Being There) ** Al Pacino - ... E giustizia per tutti (...And Justice for All) * 1981 ** Robert De Niro - Toro scatenato (Raging Bull) ** Robert Duvall - Il grande Santini (The Great Santini) ** John Hurt - The Elephant Man' ** Jack Lemmon - ''Serata d'onore (Tribute) ** Peter O'Toole - Professione pericolo (The Stunt Man) * 1982 ** Henry Fonda - Sul lago dorato (On Golden Pond) ** Warren Beatty - Reds ** Burt Lancaster - Atlantic City, USA (Atlantic City) ** Dudley Moore - Arturo (Arthur) ** Paul Newman - Diritto di cronaca (Absence of Malice) * 1983 ** Ben Kingsley - Gandhi ** Dustin Hoffman - Tootsie ** Jack Lemmon - Missing - Scomparso (Missing) ** Paul Newman - Il verdetto (The Verdict) ** Peter O'Toole - Ospite d'onore (My Favorite Year) * 1984 ** Robert Duvall - Tender Mercies - Un tenero ringraziamento (Tender Mercies) ** Michael Caine - Rita, Rita, Rita (Educating Rita) ** Tom Conti - Reuben, Reuben ** Tom Courtenay - Il servo di scena (The Dresser) ** Albert Finney - Il servo di scena (The Dresser) * 1985 ** F. Murray Abraham - Amadeus ** Jeff Bridges - Starman ** Albert Finney - Sotto il vulcano (Under the Volcano) ** Tom Hulce - Amadeus ** Sam Waterston - Urla del silenzio (The Killing Fields) * 1986 ** William Hurt - Il bacio della donna ragno (Kiss of the Spider Woman) ** Harrison Ford - Witness - Il testimone (Witness) ** James Garner - L'amore di Murphy (Murphy's Romance) ** Jack Nicholson - L'onore dei Prizzi (Prizzi's Honor) ** Jon Voight - A 30 secondi dalla fine (Runaway Train) * 1987 ** Paul Newman - Il colore dei soldi (The Color of Money) ** Bob Hoskins - Mona Lisa ** William Hurt - Figli di un Dio minore (Children of a Lesser God) ** Dexter Gordon - Round Midnight - A mezzanotte circa (Round Midnight) ** James Woods - Salvador * 1988 ** Michael Douglas - Wall Street ** William Hurt - Dentro la notizia (Broadcast News) ** Marcello Mastroianni - Oci ciornie ** Jack Nicholson - Ironweed ** Robin Williams - Good Morning, Vietnam * 1989 ** Dustin Hoffman - Rain Man - L'uomo della pioggia (Rain Man) ** Gene Hackman - Mississippi Burning - Le radici dell'odio (Mississippi Burning) ** Tom Hanks - Big ** Edward James Olmos - La forza della volontà (Stand and Deliver) ** Max von Sydow - Pelle alla conquista del mondo (Pelle erobreren) * 1990 ** Daniel Day-Lewis - Il mio piede sinistro (My Left Foot) ** Kenneth Branagh - Enrico V (Henry V) ** Tom Cruise - Nato il quattro luglio (Born on the Fourth of July) ** Morgan Freeman - A spasso con Daisy (Driving Miss Daisy) ** Robin Williams - L'attimo fuggente (Dead Poets Society) * 1991 ** Jeremy Irons - Il mistero von Bulow (Reversal of Fortune) ** Kevin Costner - Balla coi lupi (Dances with Wolves) ** Robert De Niro - Risvegli (Awakenings) ** Gérard Depardieu - Cyrano di Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac) ** Richard Harris - Il campo (The Field) * 1992 ** Anthony Hopkins - Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs) ** Warren Beatty - Bugsy ** Robert De Niro - Cape Fear - Il promontorio della paura (Cape Fear) ** Nick Nolte - Il principe delle maree (The Prince of Tides) ** Robin Williams - La leggenda del Re Pescatore (The Fisher King) * 1993 ** Al Pacino - Scent of a Woman - Profumo di donna (Scent of a Woman) ** Robert Downey Jr. - Charlot (Chaplin) ** Clint Eastwood - Gli spietati (Unforgiven) ** Stephen Rea - La moglie del soldato (The Crying Game) ** Denzel Washington - Malcolm X * 1994 ** Tom Hanks - Philadelphia ** Laurence Fishburne - Tina - What's Love Got to Do with It (What's Love Got to Do with It) ** Anthony Hopkins - Quel che resta del giorno (The Remains of the Day) ** Daniel Day-Lewis - Nel nome del padre (In the Name of the Father) ** Liam Neeson - Schindler's List * 1995 ** Tom Hanks - Forrest Gump ** Morgan Freeman - Le ali della libertà (The Shawshank Redemption) ** Nigel Hawthorne - La pazzia di Re Giorgio (The Madness of King George) ** Paul Newman - La vita a modo mio (Nobody's Fool) ** John Travolta - Pulp Fiction * 1996 ** Nicolas Cage - Via da Las Vegas (Leaving Las Vegas) ** Richard Dreyfuss - Goodbye Mr. Holland (Mr. Holland's Opus) ** Anthony Hopkins - Gli intrighi del potere - Nixon (Nixon) ** Sean Penn - Dead Man Walking - Condannato a morte (Dead Man Walking) ** Massimo Troisi - Il postino * 1997 ** Geoffrey Rush - Shine ** Tom Cruise - Jerry Maguire ** Ralph Fiennes - Il paziente inglese (The English Patient) ** Billy Bob Thornton - Lama tagliente (Sling Blade) ** Woody Harrelson - Larry Flynt - Oltre lo scandalo (The People vs. Larry Flynt) * 1998 ** Jack Nicholson - Qualcosa è cambiato (As Good as It Gets) ** Matt Damon - Will Hunting - genio ribelle (Good Will Hunting) ** Robert Duvall - L'apostolo (The Apostle) ** Peter Fonda - L'oro di Ulisse (Ulee's Gold) ** Dustin Hoffman - Sesso & potere (Wag the Dog) * 1999 ** Roberto Benigni - La vita è bella ** Ian McKellen - Demoni e dei (Gods and Monsters) ** Nick Nolte - Affliction ** Edward Norton - American History X ** Tom Hanks - Salvate il soldato Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) * 2000 ** Kevin Spacey - American Beauty ** Denzel Washington - Hurricane - Il grido dell'innocenza (The Hurricane) ** Russell Crowe - Insider - Dietro la verità (The Insider) ** Richard Farnsworth - Una storia vera (The Straight Story) ** Sean Penn - Accordi e disaccordi (Sweet and Lowdown) * 2001 ** Russell Crowe - Il gladiatore (Gladiator) ** Javier Bardem - Prima che sia notte (Before Night Falls) ** Tom Hanks - Cast Away ** Ed Harris - Pollock ** Geoffrey Rush - Quills - La penna dello scandalo (Quills) * 2002 ** Denzel Washington - Training Day ** Will Smith - Alì (Ali) ** Russell Crowe - A Beautiful Mind ** Sean Penn - Mi chiamo Sam (I Am Sam) ** Tom Wilkinson - In the Bedroom * 2003 ** Adrien Brody - Il pianista (The Pianist) ** Jack Nicholson - A proposito di Schmidt (About Schmidt) ** Nicolas Cage - Il ladro di orchidee - Adaptation (Adaptation) ** Daniel Day-Lewis - Gangs of New York ** Michael Caine - The Quiet American (The Quiet American) * 2004 ** Sean Penn - Mystic River ** Johnny Depp - La maledizione della prima luna (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) ** Ben Kingsley - La casa di sabbia e nebbia (House of Sand and Fog) ** Jude Law - Ritorno a Cold Mountain (Cold Mountain) ** Bill Murray - Lost in Translation - L'amore tradotto (Lost in Translation) * 2005 ** Jamie Foxx - Ray ** Don Cheadle - Hotel Rwanda ** Johnny Depp - Neverland - Un sogno per la vita (Finding Neverland) ** Leonardo DiCaprio - The Aviator ** Clint Eastwood - Million Dollar Baby * 2006 ** Philip Seymour Hoffman - Truman Capote: A sangue freddo (Capote) ** Terrence Howard - Hustle & Flow - Il colore della musica (Hustle & Flow) ** Heath Ledger - I segreti di Brokeback Mountain (Brokeback Mountain) ** Joaquin Phoenix - Quando l'amore brucia l'anima (Walk the Line) ** David Strathairn - Good Night, and Good Luck. * 2007 ** Forest Whitaker - L'ultimo re di Scozia (The Last King of Scotland) ** Leonardo DiCaprio - Blood Diamond ** Ryan Gosling - Half Nelson ** Peter O'Toole - Venus ** Will Smith - La ricerca della felicità (The Pursuit of Happyness) * 2008 ** Daniel Day-Lewis - Il petroliere (There Will Be Blood) ** George Clooney - Michael Clayton ** Johnny Depp - Sweeney Todd: Il diabolico barbiere di Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) ** Tommy Lee Jones - Nella valle di Elah (In the Valley of Elah) ** Viggo Mortensen - La promessa dell'assassino (Eastern Promises) * 2009 ** Sean Penn - Milk ** Richard Jenkins - L'ospite inatteso (The Visitor) ** Frank Langella - Frost/Nixon - Il duello (Frost/Nixon) ** Brad Pitt - Il curioso caso di Benjamin Button (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button) ** Mickey Rourke - The Wrestler * 2010 ** Jeff Bridges - Crazy Heart ** George Clooney - Tra le nuvole (Up in the Air) ** Colin Firth - A Single Man ** Morgan Freeman - Invictus - L'invincibile (Invictus) ** Jeremy Renner - The Hurt Locker * 2011 ** Colin Firth - Il discorso del re (The King's Speech) ** Javier Bardem - Biutiful (Biutiful) ** Jeff Bridges - Il Grinta (True Grit) ** Jesse Eisenberg - The Social Network (The Social Network) ** James Franco - 127 ore (127 Hours) Classifiche e Record * Attori che hanno vinto più oscar come miglior attore protagonista: 2 ** Fredric March (1932, 1947) ** Spencer Tracy (1938, 1939) ** Gary Cooper (1945, 1957) ** Marlon Brando (1955, 1973) ** Jack Nicholson (1976, 1998) ** Dustin Hoffman (1980, 1989) ** Daniel Day Lewis (1990, 2008) ** Tom Hanks (1994, 1995) ** Sean Penn (2004, 2009) * Attori che hanno vinto più oscar (protagonista e non) ** 3 premi oscar *** Walter Brennan (1937, 1939, 1941 tutti come miglior attore non protagonista) *** Jack Nicholson (1976, 1984 miglior attore non protagonista, 1998) ** 2 premi oscar *** Fredric March (1932, 1947) *** Spencer Tracy (1938, 1939) *** Gary Cooper (1945, 1957) *** Marlon Brando (1955, 1973) *** Dustin Hoffman (1980, 1989) *** Daniel Day Lewis (1990, 2008) *** Tom Hanks (1994, 1995) *** Sean Penn (2004, 2009) *** Jack Lemmon (1955 miglior attore non protagonista, 1974) *** Gene Hackman (1972, 1993 miglior attore non protagonista) *** Robert De Niro (1975 miglior attore non protagonista, 1981) *** Denzel Washington (1990 miglior attore non protagonista, 2002) *** Kevin Spacey (1996 miglior attore non protagonista, 2000) *** Anthony Quinn (1953, 1957 entrambi come miglior attore non protagonista) *** Peter Ustinov (1961, 1965 entrambi come miglior attore non protagonista) *** Melvyn Douglas (1964, 1980 entrambi come miglior attore non protagonista) *** Jason Robards (1977, 1978 entrambi come miglior attore non protagonista) *** Michael Caine (1987, 2000 entrambi come miglior attore non protagonista) * Record di nomination come Migliore Attore e Miglior Attore non protagonista ** 12 Jack Nicholson (4 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 10 Laurence Olivier (1 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 9 Spencer Tracy ** 9 Paul Newman (1 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 8 Peter O'Toole ** 8 Marlon Brando (1 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 8 Jack Lemmon (1 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 8 Al Pacino (3 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 7 Dustin Hoffman ** 7 Richard Burton (1 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 6 Paul Muni ** 6 Michael Caine (2 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 6 Robert De Niro (1 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 6 Robert Duvall (3 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 5 Gary Cooper ** 5 Fredric March ** 5 James Stewart ** 5 Gregory Peck ** 5 Sean Penn ** 5 Albert Finney (1 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 5 Denzel Washington (2 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 5 Gene Hackman (3 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 5 Jeff Bridges (3 miglior attore non protagonista) ** 5 Arthur Kennedy (4 miglior attore non protagonista) * Attori candidati o vincitori del premio Oscar più giovani della storia. Under 30.(In ordine di età) ** Jackie Cooper a 9 anni ** Leonardo DiCaprio a 19 anni ** Mickey Rooney a 20 anni ** John Travolta a 24 anni ** James Dean a 25 anni ** Orson Welles a 27 anni ** Heath Ledger a 27 anni ** Ryan Gosling 27 anni ** Marlon Brando a 28 anni ** Albert Finney a 28 anni ** Tom Cruise a 28 anni ** Robert Downey Jr. a 28 anni ** Matt Damon a 28 anni ** Chester Morris a 29 anni ** Montgomery Clift a 29 anni ** Richard Burton a 29 anni I vincitori più giovani dell'Oscar al miglior attore sono tuttora Richard Dreyfuss e Adrien Brody che hanno vinto l'oscar a soli 29 anni. Categoria:Premi Oscar